Battle Of Love
by Sazy
Summary: Well this is my Second FanFiction and its a Romance there will be a whole mix of different characters going from SasukexSakura to NarutoxHinata and even a yaoi pairing of DediaraxSasori there will be some action in it and problems that follow their love X


_-Past-_

_Nobody new what would happen that day apart from the normal things they went about doing. Nobody new that later that day the village would be no more and that loads of people would loose there lives fighting the evil that was soon to rise. _

_It was about mid-day and the civilian women were busy making flower arrangments while the men hung up banners and decorations. The young children were busy chasing each othe around the ladders that there fathers where on. "quit that" on father shouted at his bosterous son who bashed into the ladder nearly knocking him over. The young boy stopped straight away and went and sat down watching the other kids run around.Laughter flew on the wind that day throughout the whole village but stopped when everything died down and went silent. Even the children stopped running around and become quiet.A long dark shadow stretched across the sky, stopping any light getting through. The civilians went back to their daily chores thinking it was just something to do with the weather, that was until a tremdous scream was exeled from a women's mouth. Turning their heads the other civlians looked across to the gate of the village, A large creature bigger than anything ever seen before was standing there. Its nine tails thrashing about behind it destroying the tree's and walls protecting the village. Choas happened after that and the mothers and fathers grabbed there children and ran for there lives. The gigantic fox laughed evily before swiping its large paw across the crowd running away killing them all instantly.Alot of lives where lost that day, bodies lay scattered across the floor,blood slpattering the walls of buildings and roads. Nobody would truly know what happened that day only the people that where there._

_-present day- _

_"Naruto" shouted a extremly annoyed sakura punching him over the head "ahhh why sakura-chaaan"he moaned back. Sasuke looked at them and rolled his eyes with a simple "hn". Kakashi was reading his book again, looking up occasionlly he sighed "when will they get on"he thought shaking his head his one eye moving from side to side across the book. Sakura stormed off across the Training field away from her Team-mates and Lazy sensei.When she was far enough away she relaxed unaware of the Red eyes watching her from the darkness of the bushes.Sasuke looked up from his place on the ground "hn i thought i sensed..." he shook his head and went back to relaxing under the tree.__Naruto walked up to him "hey teme where did sakura-chan go" he asked rubbing his sore head. Sasuke looked up with a bored expression "i dont know and i dont care dobe" he replied back. Sakura twirled around barely missing the kunai aimed for a head,turning around she just caught one aimed from behind her. "well well Cherry Blossom your not half bad" said a dark but masculine voice that held a small bit of mystery to it. Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine but rolled her eyes "who are you" she asked sternly sounding confident. The voice chuckled "you do not need to know who i am" he said. Sakura heard rustling around her, turning she followed the sound until she came face to face with the man who she'd been talking with her. Not extremly tall but at least two heads higher than her with a long black cloak coated with red clouds. His dark hair framed his face but was tyed back into a small ponytail but thats not what caught her attention it was his eyes. They where blood red with three little spindals in the middle. "I...Itachi" was the last thng she said before her world went black.Itachi caught her effortlessly and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before disapearing into the bushes and out of sight unknown to anyone "hope you can find your cherry blossom little brother before she's mine forever" he whispered before 'puff' and he was gone.Sasuke raised his head and then stood, running the way sakura had gone boosting his speed with chakra, Naruto looked at Kakashi who looked back and then followed him.Sasuke stopped as his eyes caught the sight of something shiny laying on the floor, Kakashi looked aswell and his eyes softened. On the floor lay a leaf headband, one side of the material spread out along the floor dirt covering it. Sasuke picked it up tears actually falling down his face "he has her that Bastard" he shouted angrily. Kakashi put his hand on sasuke's shoulder "we'll find her sasuke just keep your temper in check" he said making fast hand signs. With the last one done and with a loud 'poof' he was gone leaving a small cloud of smoke. Sasuke looked at naruto and then growled in anger and also disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed to himself "sakura-chan" he thought looking sadly to the sky for an answer he knew he wouldnt get, turning around he walked slowly back to his apartment. _

_Everything seemed to go back to normal as if sakura was never there only the members of Team 7 where truly effected by the disapearance of their Blossom.Two month's had passed since sakura had vanished from there lives, ANBU teams had been sent out to find her but no trace could be found of her she had simple gone.Tsunade had stopped any further searches for the young ninja and had declared her Dead. A funeral had been held for her and thankfully the sun had been shinning that day. Her name had been carved on the memorial stone next to her Mother and Father's. Naruto and sasuke hardly spoke anymore and kept to themselves even there perverted sensei had lost his spark .__Rumours where spread that the young blossom had been the one to keep the boys in check, she was the light in their lives. Kakahsi spent every hour that he could in the bar drinking and often Asuma or Gai had to carry him home.After many attempts to stop the Copy Ninja drinking Gai and Asuma had finally cracked " he shouldnt be like that" spoke Gai "not my rival"he said with his fist in the air. Asuma sighed "every since she vanished none of Team 7 have been the same" he replyed almost at a whisper as not to taunt the copy Ninja's mind anymore.Asuma shifted Kakashi's unconsious form a little, causing passers by to shake their head. Kakashi was drapped over over Asuma's shoulder for the 5th time that week and it seemed to be getting a routine for the usual walkers that crossed their pass every day._


End file.
